Lockdown
by razzberry96
Summary: It's the last day of school and the Freemans think it's going to be an easy day... Until an unlikely bell begins to ring.
1. Prologue

**9 Hours Earlier**

"I swear to God I'll blow his fucking brains out!" The masked man yelled out the school window as he held Huey Freeman, the gun inches away from the young boy's head. Vanessa and Riley Freeman were up against the opposite wall with their hands raised as another masked man held a gun to them as well. The cops and the crowd of people began to murmur as they saw Huey's calm face. They were wondering how someone could stay so calm during a situation like this. But deep down, Huey was terrified. Terrified for his life, for his siblings life. Granddad, who was next to the chief of police, bit his lip.

The chief of police assured the old man that everything was going to be fine. But Granddad thought otherwise, " The fuck everything's going to be fine. Shit… I don't see your grandkids have a gin pointed to their heads!" Some of the other officers snickered at Granddad's remark, but stopped when the old man shot them an angrey glance. Granddad sighed, this would have been a lot easier if the kids had skipped the last day of school.

A woman pointed to another window, where a young girl with two big buns on her head, was running. The crowds eyes followed the scared little girl as she was running in the direction of the gunmen. Tom and Sara Dubois gasped when they recognized their daughter, Jazmine. Tom started to freak out, yelling at his daughter to turn around, as if Jazmine could actually hear him. Sara was wondering what she was doing out of class during a lockdown?

The gunman who held Huey by the neck looked at his partner and nodded his head. " Sit down." The second gunman growled to Vanessa and Riley.

"Shit, I'm Young Reezy," Riley said, " Nobody tells me-" Vanessa quickly pulled her younger brother down to her side and covered his mouth. If he kept this up they wouldn't live to see the next day. Huey, even though he couldn't see, rolled his eyes. The young afro boy looked down to see all the people looking up at him. How were they going to get out of this one? He thought to himself.

The second gunman finished tying Riley and Vanessa's hand together, " Now stay." He barked as he left the room to grab Jazmine

The first gunman looked back out the window and yelled out his orders, " We want the chopper! You have three fucking minutes, or this boys head will be over the goddamn school!"

The chief of police tried his best to calm the gunner down, but when the gunman cocked his gun, he had no choice but to call for a chopper.

"This sucks." Riley whispered.

"It's all your fault were even in this mess." Vanessa whispered back angerliy. Vanessa looked behind Riley and noticed his ropes were loose. " Riley turn around, slowly."

"Why?"

"Just do-" The door opened and in came the second gunmen carrying a struggling Jazmine. The little girl continued to hit the gunmen with all her might, but her efforts seemed to go unnoticed. The second gunmen plopped Jazmine next to Vanessa and tied her arms as well.

The first gunmen had enough and started to choke Huey, " It's been three minutes! No chopper, no boy!" The crowd began yelling as the gunmen and Huey disappeared from the window. Vanessa, Riley and Jazmine pleaded the gunmen to let their brother and friend go.

Huey closed his eyes as the gunmen pulled the trigger…

**And that is the prologue! What's going to happen to our Freemans?! Whose behind the masks? Answers Answers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did please leave me a review. Thank You. **


	2. Hour 1

**Hour 1 7:30-8:30A.M**

* * *

Twins Huey and Vanessa Freeman waited by the front door with their backpacks on their backs, waiting for their brother. Riley was in the kitchen stuffing the last few doughnuts into his mouth, while Granddad came downstairs buckling his pants.

"It's the last day of school. Why on earth do you two want to go?" He asked the twins.

"Why wouldn't we?" Vanessa said, " It's just four hours today."

"But don't you want to go out and enjoy the first day of Summer? Ride bikes, go swimming, and leaving me the hell alone?" Granddad insisted.

"No," Huey answered. He called out to Riley who was still in the kitchen, " Riley, hurry your ass up! We got to meet Jazmine."

"Your girlfriend can wait!" Riley called out with food in his mouth.

"What did you say?" Huey yelled as he walked towards the kitchen, " She is not my girlfriend!" Granddad and Vanessa could hear Huey and Riley fighting, Huey, obviously in control. Vanessa roller her eyes as she heard a frying pan bang against her younger brother's head. Granddad looked at his granddaughter,

"Who's turn is it to break up the fight?"

Vanessa's eyes widened, " Aren't you keeping track?"

"I thought you were."

Granddad and Vanessa faced each other and started to play Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who would have to break up the fight. Granddad had lost to Vanessa's rock and he walked into the kitchen, unbuckling his belt. Vanessa waited patiently by the door, counting the seconds until her family would emerge from the kitchen. But as the time went by, she knew it would have to be up to her to break the boys apart if she ever wanted to get to school on time. She huffed as her backpack slipped off her shoulder and onto the floor. She ran into the kitchen and jumped on Huey, who was choking Riley, who was on top of Granddad.

After five minutes of nonstop fighting, the Freeman family were finally on their way to the Dubois's. Riley's beater was torn, Huey's jeans were ripped, Granddad's glasses were crooked, and Vanessa's hair was all over the place. Granddad turned a corner and parked the car in front of the house. Huey, Riley, and Vanessa got out of the car, when Granddad rolled his window down and called out to the children,

"You sure you kids don't wanna ditch? We could go to the beach."

"Hell ya!" Riley hollered. Riley walked back to the car, but both Huey and Vanessa grabbed his cornrows and started for the front door. " Bye Granddad." The twins said. The old man grumbled to himself. What the hell were wrong with these kids? He thought to himself as he drove away.

Jazmine Dubois answered the door with a shriek when she saw her friends messed up, " You guys look awful."

"Yeah, hi to you to Jaz." Vanessa said as she walked inside. " Can I use your brush?" Jazmine led Vanessa upstairs to her room to help Vanessa with her hair, while the boys sat on the couch.

Sara came downstairs and looked at the boys clothes, " Oh my- What happened to you guys?"

"His bitch-ass ruined my beater." Riley said as he tried to pop his shirt. Huey gave him a glare and then looked at Sara.

" We had a little incident, Mrs. Dubois. Were fine."

Sara shook her head and told the boys to go upstairs with her. She had some of Tom's childhood clothes up in her room. When Huey and Riley saw what Tom wore as a kid, they backed away and tried to run, but being mother Sara locked the door in advanced. Huey had to wear Tom's bellbottoms, while Riley wore a gray ruffled shirt that Tom wore on picture day. Sara took a step back and looked at the boys a bit more closely and then apologized.

"I know it's a little out dated,"

"A little?" Riley scoffed.

"But it'll have to do." Sara finished as she unlocked the door.

The boys walked out the same time the girls did, and the boys did their best to hold back their laughter. Vanessa's hair was up in the same style as Jazmine.

"Jazmine did your hair?" The boys asked.

"Sara dressed you?" Vanessa shot back.

Huey stayed quiet and walked downstairs. Jazmine along with her mother followed the siblings out of the house and onto the lawn, where Jazmine handed Sara a camera and then stood next to Vanessa. Every year on the last day of school, Jazmine always wanted a picture with her three best friends. The first day of school was no different either. Jazmine put bunny ears behind Huey's head, while he looked at the camera with disgust. He hated taking pictures, especially when he was wearing some ugly ass bottoms. Riley flipped the camera off and stuck out his tongue, this was his favorite pose. And Vanessa decided to smile and put her arm over Jazmine.

This day could not get any worse, Vanessa thought.

Finally after five different shots, the children were headed for school in Sara's car. The siblings in the back, and Jazmine in the front messing with the radio. When she came across, 'Carry On,' by F.U.N , Jazmine raised the volume and sang out of key. The young girl turned around and wanted Vanessa to sing.

"May your past be the sound..." Jazmine sang... "Carry on!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes playfully and finally caved in. She started to sing the hardest part of the song. "Whoooooooooaaaaaaa, my head is on fire but my legs are fine, after all they are mine!"

The Freeman brothers looked at each other and decided, how bad can it be if they sung a little. With everyone singing in the car, the drive to school made it a little bit easier. "Cary ooooooonnnnnnnn! Ooooooonnnnnnnn!... Nobody's gonna stop us now!"

Sara pulled up to the school and the children got off and waved goodbye. The minute bell rang, letting the children know that they were going to be late if they didn't run to class.

**A/N: Seems like all is going well for the Freemans and Jazmine. What do you think of this chapter? Leave me a review/ comment. Hour 2 will be up in a couple of days. Thank You all for reading and I'll see you later!**

P.S: I do not own Boondocks Or Carry On by the band F.U.N.


End file.
